Solar arrays used to generate power for spacecraft include substrates having solar cells mounted thereon. The substrates have typically been constructed of honeycomb structures or other light, rigid materials. As requirements for more power for spacecraft develop, there is an increased need for substrates which are rigid, lightweight, deployable and retractable, have high resistivity to ultraviolet light, and the solar cells fixed thereon are protected during the ascent and descent of the spacecraft and deployment and retraction of the array.